gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reddyredcp
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hardhome (episode) page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Daemon Targaryen (talk) 10:30, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I hate these "jump the gun" editors SO many idiots on this wiki tonight, it's ridiculous and they're not even helping. Eko is Oke (talk) 03:27, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yup. I am 90% sure R+L=J is correct, but until it's confirmed by the show, the viewer guide, or in an interview with the showrunners, it's simply speculation still. It is clear he is Lyanna's son, but unclear who his father is. Reddyredcp (talk) 03:28, June 27, 2016 (UTC) High Sparrow's Introduction If the High Sparrow's introduction should remain in the present tense, why is Margaery's in the past? I only changed the High Sparrow's after seeing that hers was. --Dueler65 (talk) 21:19, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :That's simply a mistake that some contributors made. I could not get around to every character. On this wiki, introduction paragraphs are kept in the present tense even if that character is dead. The reason for this, I suppose, is because that they introduce them as "characters in the x season", so they technically are characters in the seasons that follow... if that makes any sense. It's simply a policy on this wiki. Reddyredcp (talk) 22:43, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::That's fair enough. It's a very good policy to have, especially as it reduces the chance of someone not up-to-date arriving at a character's page and discovering they die later on in the show. Thanks for clearing that up. --Dueler65 (talk) 14:39, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Jon Snow Page Locked I know it is frustrating, but trust me, it isn't pointless being locked when it comes to us, the admins. I unlocked it earlier, and within 10 minutes it was already screwed up, coding, alignment, etc...therefore I had to lock it again. I'm not sure when it will be unlocked, it's one of those things we just have to sort of wait until things slow down I guess? There are so many other pages that need help though. Hope you understand and I apologize for any inconvenience. 01:26, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Whoops, I forgot to add an Unsigned template to that discussion... That message on Jon Snow's talk page was actually added by someone else, I was simply responding to it. I actually understand where you are coming from, and was one of the first to call for the page to be locked. The edit war that was occurring last night was extremely frustrating, and I saw myself the mess that was being made with the code and all. In Jon's own words: there's nothing to forgive, m'lord. Reddyredcp (talk) 01:31, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I also agree with Reddyredcp, ever since the season finale aired so many idiots just cam and started editing Jon Snow's and Rhaegar Targaryen pages like crazy even those without an account on wiki started taking part into that. Like a bunch of hungry wolves tearing the 2 pages apart. If Rhaegar Targaryen's page hasn't been locked yet, I'd advise it to be locked. Eko is Oke (talk) 06:04, June 29, 2016 (UTC) House Lannister article semi-unlocked I have unlocked the House Lannister article. Please keep in mind that inserting Jaime as "Lord of Casterly Rock" will be treated as fanon because there is not any official source stating it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! Adding Jaime as the head of the house was not my intention as I understand it has not been confirmed that he has inherited the titles. I simply wanted to add in information from the season finale. Reddyredcp (talk) 06:00, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Outcome in "Conflict in the North" on your sandbox Shouldn't the outcome be changed to something like "Decisive Bolton victory until, Arryn reinforcement arrival" It was hardly a "Decisive Stark-Arryn victory" because every knows if Arryns and Starks would march against Boltons together they would lose regardless. :Regardless, the battle was still a victory for the Starks. That is why the Arryns are added next to their name. That kind of detail is expanded on in the collapsible bullet list and (under Expand), of course, in the article itself. Reddyredcp (talk) 18:00, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I did not make any changes to Jon Snow's page except for Rhaegar and his family being his possible relatives, I made no changes to Ygritte. :I wasn't accusing you of that. I was just adding that into my reason for editing the article. Hmmm, ok. Yeah I'll admit I wasn't looking at it from that stand point I was thinking what looked cooler. Thanks for sharing that info with me. That helps know that I know. I was in the middle of C. Baratheon so I'll change it back unless you beat me to it. It's pretty straight forward. Thanks. No, that's silly. That's like saying "the Battle of the Bulge was a decisive German victory - up to the point they started losing".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:54, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Ramsay 18:23, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, m'lord! --Reddyredcp (talk) 00:43, July 19, 2016 (UTC) overlapping Can you show me the example of what Lily is doing? Thanks. 05:14, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, take a look at the revision history of Petyr Baelish for an example. Compare the latest two revisions. It's a minor thing, but I believe it makes a big visual difference on the article itself. Reddyredcp (talk) 05:23, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm a moron when it comes ro this stuff... lol. Next time can you just take two screencaps for me and show me? Thanks. haha 05:31, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry! Here you go. :::http://puu.sh/q6D8L/1964ea806e.png is the current revision. Most articles appear this way, and in my opinion, this looks the best. :::http://puu.sh/q6Dc2/7723ea44e3.png on the other hand, is what Lily has been doing. By adding an extra space between the infobox and the quote templates in the Source editor, it creates this empty block. :::Like I said, it's minor, but I do believe it is both noticeable and visually unappealing. Reddyredcp (talk) 05:35, July 19, 2016 (UTC) making changes while i'm still working... Next time, can you ask before making an edit... I was still working and lost my work because you had changed something. Thanks. 05:58, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Did not realize that would happen. Next time, I will ask you. Sorry! Reddyredcp (talk) 05:59, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::It's OK. Wasn't as bad as I realized. :) 06:02, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Hi, I just wanted to swing by and thank you for adding more to the history section of the House Reed article. I'll work on it more too.--Shaneymike (talk) 15:46, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Happy to help. :) Reddyredcp (talk) 18:04, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Good job Hey man, I noticed the changes you made to that relatively new Queen of Meereen article, and while I'm not sure if that article is necessary either, you did a good job improving it. Keep up the good work!--Shaneymike (talk) 14:27, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! Reddyredcp (talk) 15:23, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Your sandboxes Hi! Is there any chance you could remove the 'Wars' category from your sandboxes? The category currently links to four of your sandboxes, which can be confusing to readers. Best, --CrappyScrap 17:18, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :I was probably going to request them deleted anyway. No need to keep them as active articles when I can simply save them elsewhere and only use the Preview function to visualize them if necessary. Reddyredcp (talk) 19:16, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I didn't mean to imply they should be deleted. The Targaryen Invasion draft will probably be useful as a kickstart for a longer article come next summer. Your writing is good too. Best, --CrappyScrap 21:25, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks, and yeah, I know you didn't. I was just saying. I'm not sure if I can remove the category anyway, considering I am using the War template, which automatically adds the category. You'll probably have to ask an admin to see if the template and the category can be split. I don't mind. Reddyredcp (talk) 23:02, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Bastardy You think Bastardy is an unnessary link? I think it's kinda weird but someone worked awfully hard on it! SummerandBran633 (talk) 08:57, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :No, I was referring to my edit, where you put Jon Snow. I don't see why that redirect is necessary. Simply putting Jon Snow is all that's needed, and it's less confusing and cluttered, in my opinion. Reddyredcp (talk) 17:34, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Did you fix it then? I didn't mean to mess that up but his name was already written in blue. I don't know where to learn stuff like that on this wiki. Any help you could offer, I'd appreciate! SummerandBran633 (talk) 01:44, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I fixed it. It now simply says Jon Snow, and still goes to his article when you click on his name in the text. Reddyredcp (talk) 01:51, September 26, 2016 (UTC)